


Better in Time (Acceptance)

by WitchChris



Series: The Letting Go Trilogy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Songfic, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought I couldn't live without you, it's gonna hurt when it heals too. It'll all get better in time. And even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to. It'll all get better in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better in Time (Acceptance)

    It has been six months since Stiles left. Derek is doing mostly ok. He has accepted the fact that his mate is far away and even though his wolf is trying to get him to go running to Stiles he knows that he can't. Derek has kept himself busy these last few months. He has finally rebuilt the hale house and now his pack has moved in. Derek couldn't be happier about it but he still feels hollow sometimes because there isn't a certain loud, obnoxious, super smart and beautiful person to fill his house. Derek catches himself sometimes thinking if thinks would have been diffirent if he had tried to act like an adult, as Lydia says, and worked harder on keep his relationship with Stiles even if it meant long distance.  
  
    Derek is adult enough to admit that him has been keeping an eye on Stiles all these months. Stiles career had exploded. His first two songs became national hits and stayed in the number one spot for more than a month each, while "Wrecking Ball" became a chart topper worldwide becoming number one in more than twenty-five countries around the globe. His fisrt album called Heartbreak sold twelve million copies worldwide effectively becoming the best-selling album of the year. Awards wise, the album and songs where nominated for six Grammys winning four including album of the year, record of the year and song of the year for "Wrecking Ball" and best new artist for Stiles himself. But that wasn't the end of it. "Wrecking Ball" was used in a film staring Meryl Streep and Anne Hathawaywitch gave the song even more press and managing to get Stiles a Golden Globe and an Academy Award nomination. Derek was overwhelmed with the success Stiles gained but truth be told he was not surprised. Derek knew that Stiles was immensely talented and would make it very far.  
  
    Derek had constant information from the pack about his mate. Stiles was doing fine and was slowly becoming happy. Derek couldn't help feeling a little helpless at learning that Stiles was moving forward with his life. But Derek also knew that Stiles had to do this. He had to go and live life before settling down otherwise he would feel unfoulfilled in the future and Derek was willing to wait for him. He was willing to wait for Stiles.  
  
     The pack was preparing for a camping trip that would take place on the full moon in two days time. That's when Isaac came into the pack house with a shit eating grin. "Stiles released a new song!" He said hopping up and down. Derek smiled softly. He likes Stiles's songs even if at the beginning he couldn't hear them without breaking down.  
  
    The pack gathered on the new pack house's living room and Isaac plugged his phone on the TV and pressed play. The song is called "Better in Time".

_It's been the longest winter without you_  
 _I didn't know where to turn to_  
 _See somehow I can't forget you_  
 _After all that we've been through_  
Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK  


   Stiles is seen sitting on a chair with a faint smile on his face as he sings the first verse of the song. Stiles seems to be at peace as he looks with soft amber eyes straight at the camera. Derek can't help but smile at the image Stiles makes as soft light engulfs him making his eyes appear like molten gold.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_   
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_   
_It'll all get better in time_   
_And even though I really love you_   
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_   
_It'll all get better in time_

   Stiles stands from the chair and starts walking on the video's set. He walks among people, manoeuvring smoothly at the rushing world around him while he calmly makes his way on his own tempo. Derek can't help but feel proud that Stiles deals with all the changes around him seemingly smoothly, but he also can't help but feel a pang at his heart at the meaning of his lyrics.

_I couldn't turn on the TV_   
_Without something there to remind me_   
_Was it all that easy_   
_To just put aside your feelings_   
_If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh_   
_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_   
_I believe in_   
_And I know that time will heal it_   
_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_   
_Quickly I'm learning to love again_   
_All I know is I'm gonna be OK_

Stiles keeps walking passing through rooms that contain flashbacks to his previous video clips. Him running through the forest while it rains, him destroying his exs apartment and his tear stained face in the white backdrop. Stiles stands at each scene but eventually moves forward as him forgives himself and seemingly his ex. Derek has lost his breath.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_   
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_   
_It'll all get better in time_   
_And even though I really love you_   
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_   
_It'll all get better in time_

    Stiles is seen again on the chair singing his heart out with a bright smile on his face as the scene of him walking towards the exit of the building interchanges. Derek smiles softly even though his heartbeat skyrockets as he watches his Stiles looking happy away from him and Derek can't but feel a bit jealous that Stiles can do that.

_Since there's no more you and me_   
_It's time I let you go_   
_So I can be free_   
_And live my life how it should be_   
_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_   
_Yes I will_

Stiles accelerates towards the exit while scenes of his previous video clips keep flashing all around him. Stiles stops before he reaches the exit door and looks back at his past smiling softly. Derek's mouth hangs open at the sheer beauty that is Stiles.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_   
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_   
_It'll all get better in time_   
_And even though I really love you_   
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_   
_It'll all get better in time_

   Stiles is seen again at the chair as the light make his eyes appear brighter and brighter. The scene changes to Stiles in front of the exit door that Derek now notices that has written on it the word "future". As the song ends, Stiles whispers I love you and goodbye as he turns around and walks through the door. The pack watches Derek closely as he smiles faintly and whispers. "Good".


End file.
